The Reasons I Love Her
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: I'm planning on this being a place for all my Elle/Emmett Drabbles. First Chapter: Emmett is the only one who knows Elle's secret. But of course he's always got her best interest at heart.


**Hello all! This is my first time writing a Legally Blonde story. I was supposed to audition for a local production next week, but it got postponed, so I'm channeling my frustration with that here. I got this idea from a story I read on Facebook- where a husband keeps his wife's secret even though it's utterly ridiculous. This may end up being a dumping ground for all my Elle/Emmett drabbles. We'll see.**

* * *

 **Also: This is set sometime between the end of the trial and graduation.**

* * *

I could see the look on her face. She was desperately trying to pay attention to whatever Vivienne was saying, but her eyes kept drifting longingly to the snack table. I couldn't help but chuckle and take another sip of my beer. Elle was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. Having to show this kind of self control was slowly killing her. When her eyes turned back to Vivienne, I snuck up to the table and grabbed a handful of the coveted snacks, and hid them in my pocket.

XoXoX

Vivienne finally suggested we get off the couch and grab a drink, and I couldn't have been more grateful. I needed a glass of wine. I couldn't focus on anything while those little treats were sitting in a dish on the snack table, quietly mocking me. "You did this to yourself, you know," they taunted me. "Shut up," I muttered to them.

"Elle? Are you okay?" Vivienne asked, handing me a glass of my favorite Rose', which she always had at parties just for me.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a lot of things on my mind."

"About the case? I know, I've been poring over the file all week..."

And again, Vivienne was off to the races. Already I was done listening. I followed her back to the living room, and put on my "social" smile, pretending once again to be immersed in the conversation at hand. After all, I was known for being the center of attention in social settings; I had a reputation to uphold!

XoXoX

I hated these parties. I was always the oldest one here; all of the other attendees were Elle and Vivienne's age, still working their way through Harvard. I was only invited because I was Elle's plus one, and lord knows I can never say no to her. I could only maintain small talk for so long before I had to suppress the urge to correct these kids. If I heard one more first year misuse the phrase "Habeus Corpus!" Whenever that urge became too strong, I would find an excuse to leave and sneak back to the snack table, slowly picking away at the bowl of treats I knew my girlfriend was thinking about (no matter how hard she was trying to appear not to).

XoXoX

"That party was exhausting."

"Really? I thought parties were your natural habitat!" I teased her, closing the door to our apartment behind me, and dropping my keys in the dish in the foyer.

"Don't you mock me, Emmett Forrest. You know exactly why that party was suffocating me, and you don't have to rub it in!" She was trying to be stern with me, and was giving me her scariest glare, but that only made me laugh at her more. Her glares never worked on me.

"Elle, you're the one who told everyone you're allergic to peanuts," I smirked.

"I know!" She rolled her eyes at me and plopped on the couch in defeat. "But I told you! Whenever you tell someone you don't like peanut butter, they look at you like you're some kind of monster. But if you're allergic, it's like you're some sad little baby that will never get to experience it."

"I know, babe, I know. That's why I have a little surprise for you."

XoXoX

Before I could open my mouth, Emmett took off his jacket and tipped it over, spilling thirty or so peanut M&Ms onto our coffee table.

"You-"

He sat down next to me. "I had seen the pain in your eyes, so I took to sneaking them into my pockets every chance I could get."

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" I flung my arms around him and kissed him. Warner would have never done something this simple, yet thoughtful. I had come to Harvard to find love, and find it I did. It wasn't with who I expected; It was so much better.

As I deepened the kiss, Emmett pulled away. "Don't you want your M&Ms?"

"I think the M&Ms can wait," I whispered, kissing him again.

This time, he didn't pull away.

* * *

 **Well...thoughts? I read about someone on Facebook who's husband did this for her, and couldn't stop thinking about how cute it was. If anyone is still reading fics in this fandom- please drop a line!**


End file.
